Tiger's Eye
tiger's eye • she/her • skywing • student / athlete appearance Tiger is of an above-average size for her age, with a strong and athletic build. Her appearance alone would give off the impression that she is a very intimidating dragon—she possesses impressive larger-than-average wings and is quite muscular. Her eyes are a piercing amber, like those of a hawk, and often have an unsettling effect on those who have offended her. Generally, it wouldn't be a good idea to challenge her to a fight. Tiger's scales are predominantly a golden-brown, with undertones of rich amber. Slightly wavy caramel-brown stripes cover much of her body. Her underbelly is a pale gold, the same color as her wing membranes. Both her horns and her spines are a dark brown. One of her hind legs is missing, and she usually wears a prosthetic when not racing or training. There are a few small scars on her body, with the most prominent one being across her cheek, a result of an accident while racing. The only adornment she's ever been seen to wear is a dull brass ring on one of her claws. personality Despite her menacing appearance, Tiger is actually quite friendly once you get to know her. She has excellent people (dragon?) skills and genuinely enjoys any conversations, whether it's small talk or a deep and meaningful discussion. Tiger is fairly open-minded as well, with an air of liveliness and enthusiasm that seems to naturally attract others to her. Her adaptability and spontaneity comes together to form a dragon whom others view as approachable and exciting, with a cooperative and empathetic disposition. She gets along with nearly everyone, and her circle of friends stretches far and wide. However, Tiger is not without her flaws. She has a short temper—particularly when under stress, criticism, or conflict—which can result in her suddenly letting out her anger on an unsuspecting friend or family member. Additionally, it’s hard for her to maintain interest in topics when tasks drift towards routine, repetitive actions. For this reason, she doesn't put nearly as much effort into her studies as she can. Another one of her tendencies is to set extremely unrealistic expectations for herself. When she inevitably fails to meet them, she becomes disappointed, berating herself internally for her lack of success. abilities Tiger is a skilled athlete, with levels of strength and endurance that far surpass those of her peers. Her large wings also allow her to consistently fly at fast speeds, making her a formidable racing opponent. Despite her athletic prowess, her academic abilities aren't nearly as advanced. In most of her studies, she's simply average—although this is due to a lack of effort, not low intelligence. In fact, Tiger is fairly street smart, but just doesn't express any interest in her studies. history Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. relationships Isla: text Tendua: text Name: text trivia - text - text - text - text gallery Tiger's eye.png|Tiger as an FR dragon Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets